Water park Adventure
by ninjawarriorcat
Summary: Off to a Water Park, Naruto and friend's enjoy there day off to the fullest! And in doing so you see romance, friendship, and rivalries! NejiTen ShikaTema NaruHina SasuSaku ChouIno


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author's note:** I thought this up a while back while at a smallish water park, thought it would be fun! I don't know whether or not they are shinobi yet, although if they suddenly start walking on water or something you'll know ;)

Couples are: NejiTen ShikaTema NaruHina SasuSaku ChouIno

…

…

..

Naruto stood there as he and his friends eyed the huge water park they had gone to, there had to be twenty slides at least!

He looked around to see his friends starting to clear away from the entrance, Sakura and Ino seemed to find a chair in the sun to tan in, Lee and Gai-sensei went off to do laps around a huge pool; but not before crying and running into a sunset with crashing waves. Sasuke-teme went off to a corner in the shade which was the reason Ino and Sakura had left muttering grumpily since he wouldn't talk his shirt off. He could see Tenten dragging her boyfriend Neji away to a large slide close to where they were standing, though Naruto was surprised Neji wasn't trying to fight her off, he looked a little stunned. Chouji left immediately for the concession stand. And he saw Shikamaru walking off to the lazy river, Temari in tow behind him most likely going to torture him.

And before he knew it he was standing there alone, until he noticed a red Hinata standing a little away from him, alone since Shino didn't want to come, and Kiba decided against it since Akamaru couldn't go.

"Hey Hinata-chan let's go on a slide!" He said loudly grabbing her hand and dragging her towards a large slide.

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly behind him as he pulled her along happily.

"So Hinata-chan what slide do you wanna ride?" he asked happily.

"I-I don't care which one Naruto-kun, you can choose," Hinata said, walking a little quicker to stroll beside him.

He realized he was still holding her hand and he dropped it quickly "heh sorry Hinata-chan."

"I-it's okay," she said and smiled gently beside him.

"Well let's go!" he said and ran towards a large red slide.

"B-be careful N-Naruto-kun!"

_**Temari P.O.V.**_

_He fell asleep!_ Temari thought astonished. _On the lazy river_

Shikamaru lay on his back in his tube, snoring quietly with drool coming out the side of his mouth. It was only the third time around the lazy river, although he fell asleep almost the instant he got on his tube. But Temari was getting bored, studying the sleeping Shikamaru was even more boring then it sounded.

It might be the lazy river but that didn't mean he could sleep!

She smiled wickedly as a waterfall came into view, and she slowly pushed him into line where the waterfall would dowse him.

_Just a little closer…_ Temari though as they were within feet of the waterfall, until finally he was under it, soaked thoroughly and she laughed loudly, until her laughs were cut short seeing that he didn't even stir.

Finally after watching shikamaru for another round and a half of the river she got tired of him sleeping and got out of her tube and flipped him, she thought he was going to drown because he didn't wake up, but he came to the surface coughing and glaring at her.

She grinned at him and he stopped glaring to angrily ask "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm bored, come on crybaby let's go on the slides!" she told him and dragged him out of the lazy river.

"Troublesome woman," she heard him mutter and she pulled his arm harder causing him to stumble.

_**Neji P.O.V.**_

He was being pulled away from the group by Tenten which would rarely happen except this time she was wearing a rather revealing green bikini and he seemed to notice the way her hips swung from side to side as she walked, he hoped he didn't get a nose bleed.

"Neji?"

It wasn't that he never found Tenten pretty, she was of course, but she rarely showed skin, preferring baggy clothing to skimpy clothing Yamanaka would usually wear, no Tenten was always pretty, but only now did he realize she was _hot._

_ "Neji…?"_

With her hair down from her usual buns and into two long braids going down a little past her shoulder, some green matching cover up around her waist which in actuality didn't help cover _anything_.

"NEJI!" Tenten shouted for who knows what time, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"I asked which slide you wanted to ride," she told him, cocking her head to the right while looking up at him.

He looked away slightly. "How about the one we're standing right next to?"

Tenten looked at the huge red slide next to them and then back at him. "But this one needs tubes!"

The tubes were a little ways off "I'll go get the tubes," he told her.

"No I'll get it!" Tenten said excitedly. "Be right back!" She ran off to go get a tube and Neji looked away quickly.

_This was going to be a long day._

_**Ino P.O.V.**_

"Hey Sakura I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Uh yeah water would be great," Sakura said looking up at Ino, her glassed on shielding her eyes from the harsh sun.

"'Kay I'll be back!" Ino said and ran off to the concession stand.

As she made her way to the concession stand she saw Chouji eating at a table nearby so she stopped to talk to him. "Hey Chouji!" she greeted.

"Oh hey Ino, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting me and Sakura some water, what are you doing?" she asked sitting down at the table across from him.

"Just getting some snacks," he said with gesture to the food in front of him, which included; nachos, a giant pretzel, popcorn, and four bags of his favorite chips. "You want some?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm on a diet," she said and got up to leave.

"Oh, well you know places like this have the best food, you should try some!"

Ino's stomach growled angrily and she looked at him thoughtfully, "You know maybe I will, Sakura can live without a water for a while.

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Sakura watched as Ino walked off towards the concession stand and sat down next to Chouji, leaving her alone.

She looked over to where Sasuke-kun sat and slowly rose from my spot on my chair to sit next to him in the shade against the wall.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted quietly.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really, Ino abandoned me so I thought I'd join you," she told him. "That is if you don't mind."

"Hn."

Sakura took that as _sure sit here, I'd love your company._

…

…

…

I'll try and update as much as possible, but I apologize beforehand my inspiration tends to waver …


End file.
